This invention relates to interior equipment for vehicles, and more particularly to galley units used for food preparation and storage in a passenger vehicle.
Many vehicles, such as trains, buses, and aircraft, include one or more galley units for preparing and storing food. These galley units provide several different functions, such as food storage, refrigeration, heating, and liquid-handling, in various combinations. The type and quantity of equipment included in each galley unit varies depending on the size and configuration of the vehicle. As such, a unique galley unit must be constructed for each vehicle, resulting in increased time, labor and expense.
Accordingly, there is a need for a galley unit used in food preparation and storage in a passenger vehicle which can be easily produced in various configurations.